


Makoto's Ultimate Despair

by Smxsonic



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Case 5, F/M, I really need to play Case 5, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss, played for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This feeling Makoto was having right now? It wasn’t despair. It wasn’t even something worse like Super-Despair. This was dread. A kind of unknowable dread that transcended memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Ultimate Despair

Contrary to popular belief, Makoto Naegi could feel despair. As a certain other lucky student would put it, he would have to know despair to know hope. He had known despair when he discovered his friends’ bodies within the school. He had known it when he saw those responsible get executed. He had known it as he himself was about to be executed. 

 

This feeling he was having right now? It wasn’t despair. It wasn’t even something worse like Super-Despair. This was dread. A kind of unknowable dread that transcended memory. It was weird, he had seen Junko Enoshima. He had met her sister while disguised as Junko Enoshima. But now as the mastermind revealed herself, something inside his stomach was pushing it down as far as it could. 

 

Junko hadn’t said anything yet, savoring the surprise from the other students. She locked eyes with Makoto. Once she did that, Makoto’s urge to throw up came to the forefront of his mouth. His leg felt weak barely holding him at his stand. Sweat was coating his skin. His pants were darkening and he didn’t know what fluid was doing that. Why did he feel like this, Why was he feeling this kind of maddening fear. 

 

“Upupupu…” 

 

Makoto lifted his head in response to the Ultimate Despair’s signature laugh. Her eyes were still locked on to him, her smile was predatory. Before saying anything else she said this to Makoto.

  
“Hello, Sweetie” 

**Author's Note:**

> It sort of tickles me to write some Naeshima. I also like to play the memory loss angle for all it's worth and sort of imply some of it's imperfections.


End file.
